


Playing a Part

by Diana924



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/M, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Older Man/Younger Man, Older Man/Younger Woman, Season/Series 01
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 14:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Le apparenze ingannavano e proprio di questo lui si era servito.





	Playing a Part

Le apparenze ingannavano e proprio di questo lui si era servito.

Ritrovarsi in quel mondo così simile eppure così diverso dal suo era stato orrendo, il grande Impero sostituito da una blasfema Confederazione dove ognuno poteva far valere la propria voce … se non avesse avuto bisogno di mantenere la sua copertura se ne sarebbe ritratto inorridito. Gabriel Lorca era nato per comandare e l’unico ostacolo che si era messo sulla strada che lo avrebbe condotto al potere era l’Imperatore ma a suo tempo avrebbe rimediato, per il momento doveva accontentarsi di quel mondo dove tutti i popoli convivevano in apparente armonia.

Aveva cercato tutte le possibili informazioni sul suo doppio, dopo essersi liberato di lui e per fortuna non aveva dovuto fingere troppo. L’aspetto esteriore era lo stesso e aveva mascherato i suoi difetti alla vista parlando di una ferita di guerra, quegli ingenui ci avevano creduto subito senza fare controlli, era tale il prestigio del capitano Gabriel Lorca che nessuno aveva fatto domande, erano così facili da ingannare per lui, persino Katrina Cornwell si era lasciata ingannare quando lo aveva rivisto … segno che la sua copertura funzionava.

Aveva subito cominciato a cercare gli altri, in particolar modo Michael stupendosi di come prestasse servizio agli ordini di Philippa Georgiou, certe cose non cambiavano mai. Se doveva tornare a casa allora aveva bisogno di quella Michael, la morte di Philippa era stata a dir poco provvidenziale assieme alla guerra contro i Klingon … l’Impero avrebbe saputo come trattare dei ribelli invece di quella miserabile Confederazione.

Avrebbe voluto contattarla il prima possibile ma non doveva tradirsi, in quel mondo nessuno era a conoscenza del suo autentico potenziale e dovevano continuare a credere che fosse solamente uno tra tanti, lui che era stato il secondo dell’Imperatore. Michael era stata straordinaria, esattamente come il suo doppio aveva pensato, poterla avere quando sarebbe stato nuovamente a casa sarebbe stato celestiale: Michael Burnham era l’unica donna di divenire la sua regina quando avrebbe scalzato l’Imperatore e preso il suo posto.

Quella Michael era una donna ferita che cercava qualcuno che le fosse d’aiuto e non la colpevolizzasse per aver involontariamente causato una guerra, e lui non l’avrebbe fatto, le dispiaceva ingannarla ma doveva preservare la sua copertura e per farlo doveva ingannarla. La sua Michael era cresciuta avendolo accanto come fidato consigliere dell’imperatore e via via lui aveva iniziato a convincerla di come la mano ferma ma benevola di Philippa non fosse la soluzione migliore e lei gli aveva creduto … dall’essere complici all’essere amanti era bastato un semplice schiocco di dita e lei gli si era data con assoluta fiducia, convinta anche lei che l’Impero dovesse mostrare la propria potenza a chi ancora li contrastava per poterli definitivamente schiacciare.

Michael si era fidata di lui, il suo equipaggio si era fidato di lui e aveva trovato un ottimo passatempo nella persona di Ash Tyler.

Convincerlo a fidarsi di lui facendo presa su quel poco che avevano in comune aveva funzionato, Ash gli si era aggrappato quasi implorandolo di salvarlo e gli aveva rivelato tutto, Lorca aveva intuito che c’era qualcos’altro nel giovane ma non aveva insistito, tutto a suo tempo si era detto. E Ash gli aveva dimostrato affetto e riconoscenza sempre più vivi, finché non lo aveva baciato.

Aveva temuto di aver rovinato tutto ma il giovane lo aveva ricambiato e da lì a portarselo a letto era stato facile, l’altro voleva essere protetto e lui poteva offrirgli quella protezione e salvare le apparenze. Ash lo amava, era come un ragazzino alla sua prima cotta si era reso conto osservando come l’altro si fosse prestato ad esaudire ogni sua fantasia con cieco abbandono, chiedeva solo che non lo lasciasse. Era così giovane, probabilmente era nato quando il suo doppio frequentava ancora la Cornwell e quella giovinezza così esuberante ma allo stesso tempo controllata lo eccitava, sapere che quel ragazzo pur potendo scegliere qualcuno della sua età avesse scelto lui era inebriante, aveva manipolato e controllato le decisioni di Ash anche grazie alla sua inesperienza giovanile, con qualcuno più grande non avrebbe mai ottenuto come risultato tanto amore incondizionato e tanta supina devozione; Ash si fidava di lui, credeva che avesse una vicenda simile alla sua e soprattutto avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per lui, l’uomo perfetto in quella circostanza insomma.

Quando sarebbe tornato sarebbero stati tutti e tre, che triumvirato fantastico avrebbe formato con Michael e Ash si era detto più volte. Non gli era sfuggito come Ash guardasse Michael e come lei ricambiasse quello sguardo … si amassero pure, lui li avrebbe avuto entrambi aveva pensato, nello stesso letto, insieme, imploranti e gementi mentre pregavano per le sue attenzioni, la giusta ricompensa per i suoi sforzi.

E ora era finalmente tornato, avrebbe dovuto ringraziare Stamets per quel successo, era finalmente tornato a casa ed era il momento di abbandonare le illusioni e le apparenze. Che il suo universo sapesse che era tornato e si preparasse di conseguenze perché lui era tornato per prendersi tutto.

Aveva sottovalutato l’Imperatore la prima volta, un errore che Michael aveva pagato con la vita ma non sarebbe accaduto una seconda volta.


End file.
